halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest (Infinity)
Harvest is a well-known agricultural colony in the First Rim. It is also known as the first colony to make contact with the Covenant. During and before the Second Great War, a number of different military and defense stations were constructed in the planet's orbit, making it a rally point for ships travelling into enemy territory. Harvest is also well known for the Human-Covenant War Memorial and Museum, the UNSC Museum of War, and the Battle of Harvest Memorial. These combined attractions made Harvest the 3rd most popular tourist destination in the human sphere as of 2590, trailing behind only Reach and Earth. History Post War At the end of the war, Harvest was still very much glassed albeit its northern hemisphere, where approximately 1,000 people had endured the length of the war, isolated from the rest of humanity and each other in four groups. For the next decade, the groups continued to struggle in the harsh winter environment. This lasted until 2563, when a Prowler searching for survivors on various planets arrived at the broken colony. The prowler sent down a search party which, by coincidence, landed just a few hundred yards outside of one of the groups of survivors. The people were given fresh supplies and UNSC leadership was notified of the survivors. A few months later, three freighters arrived at the settlement and began establishing a much larger settlement and all three ships were scrapped to provide more supplies. The city was named New Utgard in honor of the planet's former capital. The settlers produced a number of massive greenhouses which in return supplied the town with sufficient food stockpiles. Over the course of the next few years, the other three groups of survivors were found and brought to the new capital. Restoration In 2566, a colony ship arrived with thousands of more colonists and supplies for New Utgard. The city began to expand further and further. A new Colonial Militia of forty troops was established to maintain peace within the city. The next year, three more freighters arrived, delivering supplies and colonists before leaving. Then, in 2570, the CTO elected Harvest to be terraformed to its previous glory. Over the course of the next five years, extensive procedures to restore Harvest were carried out, restoring over 75% of its surface to its previous habitable state, including New Utgard. With the help of additional immigrants, the colony had achieved the 8 largest population in the human sphere, with a population of over 260,000 in three settlements. In 2570, construction began on three attractions: the Human-Covenant War Memorial and Museum, United Nations Space Command Museum of War, and the Battle of Harvest Memorial. The latter two were completed six later, and the first seven. When these were constructed, Harvest became quite popular as a site of both tourism and immigration. By 2578, New Utgard had increased its population to almost 360,000, surpassing Harvest's pre-war peak population. In addition to this large metropolis, Harvest once again boasted a massive farming industry at 105% of its size in 2525, shipping produce to eighteen nearby colonies. For the first time in its history, Harvest also established a full-scale livestock industry which included an average of 300,000 animals, primarily goats and chickens. In addition to the traditional style of livestock farms, Harvest maintains 33 quarter-acre open-ocean fish farms in the Hugin Sea and twelve in the Munin. This substantial amount of income gave the people of Harvest a high standard of living planetwide and one of the highest gross per capitas. And, with the help of the resources of nearby planets, Harvest also established a small manufacturing industry, producing a number of civilian products as well as a number of military weapons and other items under license. With this massive economical boom, the planet had achieved a total population of 2,000,000 by 2580. Military Age Many have deemed the era of 2580 to 2620 as Harvest's "military age." Notable Locations *Edda **New Utgard ***Human-Covenant War Memorial and Museum ***United Nations Space Command Museum of War ***Battle of Harvest Memorial Category:Halo: Infinity Category:Canon Expansions Category:UEG Outer Colonies